In Hamburg I'm Fallin' In Love
by MachikoKobayashi
Summary: pertama kali bikin FF. keabalan terjamin 100%. ga jago bikin summary. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**In Hamburg, I'm Fallin' In Love**

**Aloha readers..! ini my first FF tauk, jadi maapin ye kalo serada gaje.. yang pernah nonton anime Tsubasa pastinya tau dong, siapa Rika. Cuma, ini ditambahin dikit, hehe. Kalo dibilang pairingnya GenzoXOC kayaknya enggak juga deh, soalnya Rika juga bagian dari Captain Tsubasa kan? Ya uds, enjoy aja oke? RnR!**

**Pairing : Genzo Wakabayashi X OC**

**Disclaimer : punya Yoichi Takahashi sensei yang luarrrr…biasa**

**Warning : gaje, abal, aneh, garing, lebay, pokoknya gitu deh!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OK?**

Wakabayashi POV :

_Dear Wakabayashi,_

_Temanku, Rika, ingin mengunjungi salah satu sahabatnya yang tinggal Hamburg, 4 hari lagi. Kau tahu? Aku akan ikut bersamanya ke Jerman! Astaga, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Hampir 6 bulan aku tidak bertemu denganmu, sejak aku ke Jerman saat liburan musim panas kan?_

_Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Bagaimana kabarmu Wakabayashi? Sehatkah? Aku sehat sehat saja dan dalam kondisi yang sangat baik tentunya, hehe… diterima di SMU mana kau (aku lupa menanyakannya disuratku yang sebelumnya)? Aku dengan susah payah akhirnya bisa menembus SMU Nippon de Elles, SMU Prancis – Jepang yang lumayan keren. Eh, minggu kemarin Tsubasa mengirim surat kepadaku. Dia bilang padaku bahwa dia ingin aku menghabiskan liburan musim dingin di Jepang, dan dia menawarkan selama liburan aku boleh menginap di rumahnya. Ooh, aku kangen sekali padanya, dan semua anak Nankatsu tentunya. Apakah kau juga iya?_

_Aah, banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Nanti aku akan menceritakannya lengkap saat kita bertemu. Eh, tapi kau bisa kan? Kalau bisa atau tidak bisa, tetap balas suratku ya!_

_Hehehe…:D_

_Oh iya, kau akan pulang ke Jepang? Aku juga iya! Aku sudah berjanji pada Tsubasa untuk menghabiskan liburan musim dingin dirumahnya, sekalian main bareng sama anak Nankatsuu lagi! Yeeeyy…! Kau mau berangkat bareng tidak? Kalau mau aku tunggu di Paris, tapi kau jawabnya nanti saja, pada saat kita bertemu nanti._

_Salam Hangat,_

_Taro Misaki_

_PS : oh iya, kemarin permainanmu di Bundesliga super keren…saving – mu melawan Fire – Shoot nya Schneider gila keren abis..:D_

Aku membaca surat itu sambil tersenyum – senyum sendiri. Ah, Misaki masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Orangnya lucu banget dan kadang – kadang sok SKSD (walaupun dia memang lumayan dekat denganku)… . Aku segera mengambil kertas dan pena, untuk menulis surat balasan.

_Dear Misaki,_

_Tentu saja aku bisa. Kau bisa datang kesini kapan saja. __Eh, ngomong – ngomong Rika itu cewek ya? Kalo cewek, dia itu pacarmu atau temanmu? Hehe….ciee udah punya pacar…ihieeww…xD_

_Aku? Aku akhirnya bisa masuk ke SMU Napolles. Yah lumayan lah, fasilitas sepakbolanya ga kalah keren kayak klubku dulu. Salah satu SMU dengan kualitas pemain yang keren (salah satunya aku, hehe). Schneider dan Schester juga masuk sini lho! Mereka sekarang lumayan dekat denganku (kayak trio Nankatsu Aku – Tsubasa – Misaki itu lho..Cuma kadang mereka kurang hebat dibanding kalian berdua :D)_

_Oh iya dong, pastinya aku kangen banget sama Nankatsu Team. Kangen main bola bareng sama mereka…:'0_

_Cepat datang Misaki!_

_Salam Hangat Juga,_

_Genzo Wakabayashi_

_PS : haha, makasih banget. Schneider mengakui kekalahannya 2 minggu kemudian lho!_

Aku memasukkan surat itu kedalam amplop dan menaruhnya di meja belajarku. Aku menengokkan kepala kearah jam dinding, dan melihat sekarang sudah jam 7. 'gawat, aku harus segera bikin makan malam!' kataku dalam hati.

Ya, sudah hampir dua tahun aku hidup sendirian di Jerman ini. Setelah Pelatih Mikami balik ke Jepang, aku harus belajar mengurus diri sendiri. Karena aku tinggal sendirian dan saat itu aku baru memasuki kelas 9, ibuku meneleponku hampir tiap hari dan mengirimiku 'Buku Resep Tentang 100 Menu Mudah Untuk Pemula'. Haha, buku itu lawak banget. Level ' pemula'nya tuh bener – bener PEMULA. Masa bikin telur mata sapi aja harus pakai resep?

Tapi sekarang aku sudah lumayan bisa masak lho! *bangga* yah lumayan lah, aku bisa bikin beberapa jenis pasta dan olahan dari kentang. Sebenarnya aku ga terlalu suka kentang, aku lebih suka nasi. Ya iyalah, orang Jepang gitu lho! Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, disini rada susah nyari beras.

Setelah aku selesai makan malam, aku mau mengerjakan peer buat besok (kan sekarang hari sabtu). Lalu aku teringat bahwa besok itu hari minggu dan seninnya hari pertama liburan musim dingin..! horeeee…! Liburan 3 minggu, lumayan. Aku mau pulang ke Jepang sih. Masa Natal ga pulang ke rumah sendiri? Bisa – bisa aku dikira anak durhaka :D

Akhirnya, aku segera ganti baju dan berbaring di ranjangku. Aku ingat, Misaki akan datang 2 hari lagi. Astaga, aku sudah sangat tidak sabar. Perasaan kok dua hari itu lama banget. Dan satu lagi, aku penasaran pengen liat cewek yang katanya temen Misaki (haha). Kayak gimana ya orangnya?

####

Rika POV :

Fyuuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Aku dengan lelah langsung berbaring di kasurku yang empuk itu. Ternyata, mengepak baju itu lumayan menguras tenaga ya.

Kemarin, Misaki mendapat balasan surat dari temannya yang tinggal di Jerman itu. Dia bilang Misaki boleh main kesana, dan itu membuatnya sangat senang. Dia menunjukkan surat itu kedepan hidungku dan berkata,

'_Rika, dia membolehkanku datang ke Jerman! Horeeee…..!'_

_Aku yang saat itu sedang asyik makan bekal, hanya nyengir dan berkata, 'lagipula siapa dia, bisa melarangmu pergi ke Jerman segala?'_

_Misaki hanya tersenyum sambil kembali memakan bekalnya._

Aku mendengar ibuku memanggilku untuk makan malam. Aku pun segera turun, dan mendapati ibuku sendirian di ruang makan. 'sialan, ayah enggak pulang atau emang belum pulang nih?' sungutku dalam hati.

"Bu, ayah belum pulang?" tanyaku.

"belum, paling sebentar lagi. Ayo makan dulu, ibu memasak kentang panggang dan pai daging nih, keburu dingin!" kata ibuku sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun mulai menyendokkan kentang panggang yang masih hangat itu kedalam mulutku. Wow, rasanya luar biasa, sama seperti masakan ibuku yang lain.

"Rika, besok kamu berangkat ke Jerman ya? Jadi bareng Misaki?" Tanya ibuku, wajahnya agak muram.

"iya bu, Rika udah kangen banget sama Adelaide. Ibu mau nitip oleh – oleh apa?" jawabku, juga agak muram.

"enggak kok, ibu enggak mau nitip apa –apa. Oh iya, katanya Misaki mau berangkat bareng kamu gara –gara mau main kerumah temennya di Hamburg. Kamu kenal engga?" kata ibu.

"kenal sih enggak bu, Cuma tau aja. Ibu juga tau Genzo Wakabayashi kan? Keeper muda yang lagi naik daun di Bundesliga..nah, kata Misaki, si Wakabayashi ini sekolahnya di SMU Napolles, sama kayak Adelaide. Nah, aku juga bisa sekalian nanya, Wakabayashi kenal engga sama Adelaide" jawabku.

"oh, yaudah kalo kayak gitu, besok hati – hati ya..ibu engga tau bisa nganter atau engga. Soalnya nenekmu sedang sakit, dan ibu harus kesana, jenguk nenek. Engga apa – apa kan Rika? Maaf ya.." sahut ibu sambil mengambil piringku yang sudah kosong dan menaruhnya di bak cuci piring.

Telepon rumah tahu - tahu berdering kencang, membuatku sedikit terlonjak. Aku segera berlari dan mengangkat telepon itu.

'_halo, bisa bicara dengan Erika?'_ wah, ini sih suara Misaki. Emang keciri suara cowok, tapi lembut banget, kayak putri (hehe, maaf Misaki).

" woi, ada apaan?" jawabku.

'_ya ampun, aku nanyanya sopan kok dijawabnya kayak gitu. Gak sopan banget' kata Misaki._

"wah wah wah, iya deh. Disini Erika Delberroux sendiri, maaf ada perlu apa ya?" jawabku sok manis sambil menahan tawa.

'_hehe, gitu dong. Engga sih, sebenernya aku cuma mau nanya, udah siap – siap belom?'_ tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil

"udah dari tadi kali..kamunya? udah siap tah?" kataku.

'_ehem, ya udah dari tadi dong. __Yaudah deh, Ciao, sampai ketemu besok!'_

Teleponnya langsung ditutup begitu aja. Astaga, nih anak lagi kumat erornya kali ya. Nanya hal super gak penting gitu. Buat apa gunanya coba.

Lah, udah kalo ngomongin keanehan Misaki mah ga bakalan ada habisnya. Aku segera menaiki tangga, masuk kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur, lalu langsung tertidur pulas.

#####

Misaki POV :

"Hati – hati ya Taro.." sahut ayahku saat ia mengantarku dan Rika ke bandara.

"iya yah, kan aku hanya 1 malam, lalu balik lagi ke Prancis untuk mengemas baju untuk pergi ke Jepang!" kataku riang. (waduh Misaki ngomongnya muter – muter amat!)

"Rika, titip anak ini ya!" ayahku berkata pada Rika.

"_certainement, Monsieur Misaki_!" jawab Rika senang sambil menahan tawa.

Haha, ngapain ayah menitipkan aku kepada Rika? Seakan – akan aku masih anak umur 3 tahun yang rewel!

'_**Pesawat jurusan Paris – Hamburg, akan segera berangkat. Para penumpang diharapkan memasuki Waiting Room**_'

" ya sudah ya yah, pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat nih!" ujarku sambil merogohkan tangan ke saku untuk mencari tiket.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kalian berdua hati – hati ya!" kata ayahku sambil beranjak pergi dariku, lalu melambai kecil. Aku melihatnya menuruni tangga menuju ke gerbang keluar.

"astaga Misaki, kenapa kau jadi melankolis begitu? Cepat jalan!" kata Rika sambil mendorong bahuku, lalu berjalan cepat – cepat kearah _Waiting Room_.

"eh, iya iya!" kataku sambil berjalan mengikuti Rika.

Aah, akhirnya aku akan bertemu Wakabayashi lagi.

Horeee!

######

Wakabayashi POV :

Aku melirik kearah jam tanganku berkali – kali. Astaga, hampir telat 20 menit. Ada apa sih? Katanya suruh jemput di bandara jam 10, ini udah hampir jam setengah sebelas kok belum datang. Aduh gimana ini? Jangan – jangan pesawat yang mereka tumpangi kena _delay_? Mending kalo cuma setengah jam, kalo 5 jam?

"wakabayashiiiii…!" ya ampun, pemilik suara ini pasti orang yang aku tunggu dari 20 menit yang lalu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yang Mulia Taro Misaki?

Misaki berjalan setengah berlari kearahku. Dibelakangnya ada seorang cewek berambut pendek merah sedang berjalan mengikutinya. Aku menduga dia itu yang namanya Rika. Sayang mukanya enggak terlalu kelihatan jelas.

"hei! Apa kabar kau?" Tanya Misaki sambil menjabat tanganku erat. Raut wajahnya gembira sekali.

"baik, baik sekali. Kau?" jawabku senang. Yah maklum, aku udah setengah tahun ga ketemu Misaki, wajar dong kalo aku senang,

"luar biasa baik!" ujarnya riang.

"eh, Wakabayashi, kenalin nih, ini temanku Rika, dan berkat dialah aku bisa ada disini!" katanya sambil menunjuk kearah gadis itu.

Saat aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat wajah gadis itu dengan lebih jelas, aku NYARIS melongo.

Oh astaga.

####

Rika POV :

Oh ya ampun. Saat cowok itu mengangkat mukanya untuk melihatku, aku sedikit terperangah. Astaga. Tadinya kan muka cowok gak kelihatan, ketutup sama topinya. Tapi begitu dia mendongak, jengjeng! Dia benar – benar ganteng. Sumpah! Luar biasa ganteng malah kalo menurutku. Tapi sebelum aku menjelaskan ciri – ciri cowok tadi, ada baiknya kalau aku menceritakan sedikit rahasia kecilku, yang tidak diketahui siapapun, kecuali Adelaide, sahabtku yang akan kutemui itu. Oh iya, aku tau nama cowok itu. Ia bernama Genzo Wakabayashi.

Aku nge – fans sama Wakabayashi. Eh, bukan dari sekarang lho, saat aku ngeliat orangnya secara live, dan dia ganteng lalu aku berkata, 'aduh – cowok – ganteng – aku – ngefans – ah'. Enggak, aku bukan tipe cewek kayak gitu. Aku ngefans sama dia karena dia adalah seorang Kiper. Aku emang nggak suka sama tipikal cowok barat. Yah, maksudnya yang berambut kuning, matanya biru, hidungnya mancung banget, tinggi, dan suka senyum – senyum gaje.

Aku suka sepakbola. Suka banget. Tapi karena aku cewek dan aku selalu kalah saat main sepakbola (ya iya lah! Lawanku kalo enggak Misaki, pasti Pierre. Masih inget Pierre kan? Penyuka _Manga_ _/ Anime_ _Captain Tsubasa_ pasti kenal tuh). Tapi diantara jenis – jenis pemain bola, mulai dari gelandang, penyerang, atau bek, aku paling suka posisi kiper. Selain harus jeli ngeliat keadaan, kiper juga harus bisa ngegunain seluruh anggota tubuhnya, ga kayak posisi yang lain. Kiper juga penting banget kalo udah giliran adu penalty. Wah, itu mah nasib kedua belah pihak ditentuin sama kehebatan sang kiper untuk ngejaga gawangnya masing – masing.

Eh, back to the story. Jadi, aku pertama ngeliat/tau tentang Wakabayashi saat aku baca Koran pagi bagian olahraga. Ya, koran itu menjelaskan bahwa 2 orang anak kelas 3 smp (saat itu aku juga masih kelas 3 smp) sukses bermain di Bundesliga. Nah lho, kalo biasanya orang itu main jadi sayap kanan / kiri, atau engga bek. Eh ini anak malah milih posisi kiper! Akhirnya karena penasaran, aku ikutin tuh semua info – infonya. Akhirnya lama – lama aku jadi ngefans sama dia (tapi aku ngefansnya tuh bukan kayak cewek kebanyakan, yang kalo ketemu idolanya jejeritan ga jelas, maksa salaman, terus pingsan. Iuuuh, gak banget. Sebenernya aku malah lebih mirip mengagumi daripada ngefans).

Eh eh, sekarang aku jelasin penampilan Wakabayashi. Kalo aku liat di tv dan dikoran, kok mukanya biasa aja, standar orang Jepang banget. Sekarang setelah ketemu langsung, ternyata orangnya ganteng banget! Dia pake topi, kemeja, jaket (kan musim dingin), sama celana jeans panjang. Orangnya tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Misaki atau bahkan Pierre (emang rata – rata tinggi kiper tuh jauh lebih tinggi dibanding pemain bola di posisi manapun), matanya bagus banget, coklat muda pucat gitu deh. Terus enggak terlalu putih untuk ukuran orang Jepang. Rambutnya (yang kayaknya agak acak - acakan)keliatan sedikit dibalik topinya. Bahunya juga tegap. Pokoknya keren deh!

Haha, jujur, aku grogi banget. Bayangin apa perasaan kalian saat ketemu seseorang yang kalian kagumi, atau idola kalian lah. Pasti dag-dig-dug-dhuer kan? Tapi harus tenang dong. Malu banget kalo didepan seseorang cowok yang engga kita kenal muka kita memerah kayak kepiting saus asam manis?

Haduh biyuuunggg….!

#####

Wakabayashi POV :

Waduh, aku bener – bener nyaris melongo. Inget lho, CUMA NYARIS. Kalo sampe kebeneran aku melongo didepan cewek yang baru aku kenal hari ini, gelarku sebagai _cowok-yang-super-dingin-sama-cewek-dan-ga-bakal-terkecoh-sama-cewek-yang-kata-orang-super-cantik_ bakal runtuh. Gawaaatt… dari tadi otakku terus memberi alarm, "hei-Genzo-didepanmu-ada-cewek-cantik-jangan-sampai-melongo-kayak-orang-dodol". Waduh, ini sih beneran!

Cewek ini lumayan cantik (haduh munafiikk…-_-"). Cewek ini setinggi Misaki, jadi kalo di Jepang dia bakal jadi cewek yang tinggi banget. Cuma beda sekitar 15 cm lah sama aku. Rambutnya yang merah menyala dipotong pendek. Kulitnya putih, matanya hijau kebiruan, kakinya jenjang, pokoknya gitu deh..! (cantik maksudnya, emang Wakabayashinya aja yang munafik..-_-")

"eh, kok malah pada bengong! Ayo geh, kenalan dulu!" kata Misaki membuyarkan lamunanku.

"eehhh…" enggak tau ada angin apa, aku jadi ngerasa salting. Kenapa nih? Tapi enggak boleh kayak gitu dong, masa cowok nyerah gitu aja. Tapi, aku langsung ingat, cewek ini orang PRANCIS! gaswat, aku sama sekali engga punya kemampuan bahasa prancis! yah, kalau untuk ngucapin 'hai', atau 'apa kabar' atau 'siapa namamu' sih bisa. Tapi intonasinya plus logatnya itu lho…bikin ngedrop abis…!

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangan duluan. Abis cewek ini diem terus sih. Tapi gimana ya? Rada malu tau. Aku kayak ngerasain mukaku memanas. Tapi harus tenang dong. Malu banget kalo didepan seseorang cewek yang engga kita kenal muka kita memerah kayak kepiting saus asam manis? (itu kalimat siapa hayo? Ehehe..)

"eh, Genzo Wakabayashi" kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan, sekaligus memberi senyuman kecil.

"namaku Erika Delberroux. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Wakabayashi-Kun" ujarnya dalam bahasa jepang, sambil menyambut uluran tanganku. Dia tersenyum, dan aku bisa melihat lesung pipi di pipi kirinya. Manis banget..

Eh, tapi, ini anak ternyata bisa bahasa jepang juga. Buat apa kalo gitu aku panik setengah mati kayak tadi? Buang – buang tenaga aja!

Tapi, senyumnya manis lho!

Haha, aku ngomong apa sih?

Jangan – jangan….

####

Rika POV :

"Genzo Wakabayashi" katanya sembari mengulurkan tangan yang disertai dengan senyuman.

Eeehhhh, otakku langsung macet. Bener – bener engga bisa mikir. Senyumnya ituuuu…engga nahan…x)

Aduh aku kenapa sih? Disenyumin cowok aja udah kacau begini. Kenapaaaa? Padahal disekolah yang namanya digombalin sama cowok yang (ngakunya) ganteng udah biasa. Tapi ini kok beda?

"namaku Erika Delberroux. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Wakabayashi-Kun" kataku. Aku berusaha agar bisa mengulum sebuah senyum.

" bagus banget bahasa jepangnya, belajar sendiri atau..?" tanyanya. Waduh, ini nanya atau pujian terselubung nih?

"hmm, belajar sendiri sekaligus diajarin juga. Ayahku duta besar Prancis untuk Jepang. Yah, mau engga mau, harus belajar. Hehe, tapi aku emang suka Jepang kok."

"ooh, anaknya Julian Delberroux nih? Kereen.."

"dia itu sepupunya Pierre lho!" kata Misaki sambil menunjukkan jarinya padaku.

#####

Misaki POV :

"wah wah, sepupu Elle Sid Pierre? Pemain Prancis itu?" Tanya Wakabayashi semangat.

"iya, sepupu tiri, lebih tepatnya." Jawab Rika.

"hah?" Tanya Wakabayashi sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"iya, kan Pierre tuh anak bawaan ayahnya, jadinya marganya juga beda sama ayahku. Ibunya Pierre itu kakaknya ayahku." Ujar Rika.

"eh eh eh, ngobrolnya lanjut nanti aja deh, mending kita cepetan ke apartemennya Wakabayashi aja, udah dingin banget nih. Kalo udah sampai kesana kan enak, bisa duduk – duduk, terus Rika bisa nyari alamat rumah temennya" jawabku. Emang dingin banget sih, padahal salju belum turun.

"salah sendiri, kenapa pake sweter tipis gitu! Mau jadi patung es disini?" sahut Rika sambil tertawa kecil. Sialan, ngeledek nih ceritanya?

" ya udah, tapi jalan aja engga apa – apa kan? Cuma sekitar 15 menit kok." Kata Wakabayashi.

Kami berjalan beriringan meninggalkan bandara, sambil mengobrol. Sebenarnya sih aku lebih banyak diam, yang ngobrol banyak mah Wakabayashi sama Rika. Aku Cuma ngawasin sambil senyum – senyum sendiri. Aku kayak menemukan kecocokan diantara mereka berdua. Rikanya entah bawel atau banyak nanya (hihi sama aja dong), dan Wakabayashinya juga tanggap banget. Uuh, cocok banget deh!

Hihi, ceritanya aku bakal jadi mak comblang, mau nyomblangin Wakabayashi sama Rika!

######

Author POV :

Saat sampai di apartemen Wakabayashi, Wakbayashi segera merogohkan tangan ke saku untuk mencari kunci. Setelah mendapatkan kunci, ia segera membuka pintu apartemennya. Waw, ternyata apartemennya rapi sekali.

"hebat, rapi banget" puji Rika. Muka Wakabayashi seperti disepuh pemerah.

"haha, makasih.." Wakabayashi tersipu tuh, hihi.

Wakabayashi segera ke pantry untuk membuat teh. Setelah tehnya siap, Wakabayashi membawa teh itu ke ruang tamu, menyuguhkannya, lalu mengobrol lama dengan Rika dan Misaki. Entah kenapa, Wakabayashi merasakan suatu yang aneh ketika pandangannya bertaut dengan Rika. Setiap kali itu terjadi, Rika selalu tersenyum kecil.

'ada apa sih, kenapa aku begini?' batin Wakabayashi.

Wakabayashi tercenung sesaat. Ia masih berpikir, apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"eh, Wakabayashi, kau sekolah di Napolles kan? Kata Rika, langsung membuyarkan pikiran Wakabayashi.

"hmm? Oh iya, kenapa emangnya?"

"Cuma pengen nanya, kenal nggak sama yang namanya Adelaide Marston anak kelas X-2?"

"hah, Marston? Jadi kamu temennya si bawel itu ya?" kata Wakabayashi, heran.

"kamu kenal ya ?" Tanya Rika, juga heran.

"iya, aku sekelas dengannya. Jadi, dia itu temanmu yang ingin kau temui itu?"

"yups, betul. Tau alamat ini enggak sih? Aku dikasih alamatnya, tapi karena, yah, aku belum pernah ke Hamburg, jadi intinya mah tau engga?" Tanya Rika.

"rumahnya sih aku tau, aku pernah ada kerja kelompok bareng dia. Mau aku antar? Enggak jauh kok, sekitar 10 menit kalau jalan kaki." Tawar Wakabayashi.

"terserah, kalau enggak ngerepotin" kata Rika santai. Tapi dalem hati, salting abis!

Mereka pun mengobrol sampai sekitar jam 12, lalu mereka keluar lagi, untuk mencari makan siang sekaligus mengantar Rika kerumah temannya. Saat sampai dirumah Adelaide…

_Tok tok tok.._

"ya, siapa ya?" sahut seseorang dari dalam.

"ini orang" sahut Rika, isengnya lagi kumat nih.

"hmm…."perkataan Adelaide terputus saat melihat siapa orang yang berdiri didepan pintunya.

"yaaa ampuuuunnnnn, Rika! Kamu jadi dateng juga! Kutunggu kau dari tadi pagi, tapi enggak dateng juga! Kukira kau tidak jadi datang! Dengan siapa kau kesini? Jam berapa sih sebenarnya kau datang? Katamu pesawatmu sampai jam 10, kok belum…mmphmphh.." ucapan Adelaide terputus saat Rika membekap mulutnya.

"hei, aku belum ngomong sama sekali kamu udah nyerocos duluan.."kata Rika sambil memeluk Adelaide. "aduh, aku kangen banget sama kamu.." ujar Rika.

"hehe, aku gitu lho! Eh, siapa cowok itu?" kata Adelaide sambil melepaskan pelukannya, dan langsung menunjuk Misaki.

" namaku Taro Misaki, salam kenal.." kata Misaki sambil tersenyum. Tentunya pake bahasa Prancis dong.

"eh, namaku Adelaide Marston. Senang bertemu denganmu Misaki." Kata Adelaide semangat. "eh, Rika, hebat banget kau dapet cowok guanteng begini..anak Prancis sekarang jadi pada ganteng ya? Aku balik ke Prancis deh liburan ini, mau nyari cowok ganteng! " Jujur, ucapan kayak gitu tuh bikin Misaki, Rika, dan Wakabayashi _sweatdrop_ banget. Wakabayashi emang sengaja rada sembunyi gitu, enggak tau kenapa. Dia pake topi, sekaligus pake jaket bertudung. Wah, mukanya jadi nggak jelas deh.

"eh, bukan, dia bukan pacarku. Dia sahabatku dari Prancis, orang Jepang." Kata Rika.

"oohhh, jangan – jangan cowokmu yang itu ya? Yang dibelakang Misaki?" sahut Adelaide sambil menunjuk Wakabayashi.

"hei, Marston, ini aku" kata Wakabayashi sembari melepas tudung, lalu topinya. Dia tersenyum malas. 'waduh, siap – siap disembur nih' batin Wakabayashi.

"haaaahhh? Wakabayashi? Ngapain kau kemari?" Tanya Adelaide terkejut.

"eh, tunggu sebentar. Kenapa kau barengan sama Rika? Kau pacaran sama Rika ya? Kau kenal dimana? Jangan – jangan kenal sama Misaki juga ya? Kau tahu rumahku dari mana? Pasti ada yang memberitahukannnya padamu kan?..." cerocos Adelaide.

'tuh kan, apa aku bilang? Dia itu bawel!' kata Wakabayashi kepada Misaki, tentunya bisik – bisik dong. Misaki cuma cengar – cengir gaje.

"eh, Marston, diam dulu. Kalau kau tidak diam, mana bisa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu? Jadiii, aku bukan pacar Rika, baru kenal hari ini kok. Aku kenal di bandara. Aku tahu rumahmu karena kan dulu pernah ada tugas kelompok dan sialnya aku sekelompok denganmu, lalu kau mengusulkan agar mengerjakannya dirumahmu. Terus, aku udah lama kenal Misaki, dari kelas 6 SD. Puas?" jawab Wakabayashi.

"ooh, begitu. Ya sudah. Rika, ayo masuk dulu. Misaki mau masuk juga? Ehem, Wakabayashi engga mau masuk kan?" kata Adelaide sinis.

"dengan sangat senang hati, aku sama sekali tidak ingin masuk ke rumahmu, _Mademoiselle_. Aku langsung saja. Kau juga Misaki? Mau masuk kerumahnya dulu atau ikut denganku?" jawab Wakabayashi sengit.

"aku ikut kau saja deh. Rika, besok pulang jam berapa? Paling telat jam setengah 2 ya, soalnya pesawatnya berangkat jam setengah 3. Aku tunggu di apartemen Wakabayashi. Atau kau mau disini lebih lama lagi?" Tanya Misaki.

"engga usah, besok aku nyusul kesana kok" jawab Rika.

"yaudah ya kalau begitu. Dah.." kata Wakabayashi sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Misaki segera lari menyusul Wakabayashi. Lalu mereka berdua menghilang setelah berbelok ke tikungan.

###

Rika POV :

" astaga Rika, aku masih heran, kok kamu bisa ngefans sama orang kayak gitu sih! Cakep sih lumayan, baik juga lumayan, terus kenapa bisa ngefans?" heran, maksud Adelaide apa sih? Mau memperingatkan sih awalnya, tapi kok malah muji cakep & baik?

"mengagumi, bukan ngefans" sahutku sambil tersenyum. Setelah menaruh tasku di ruang tidur khusus tamu, aku dan Adelaide mengobrol di kamarnya.

"iya deh, terserah. Kenapa sih?"

"eh, tunggu, aku mau nanya. Kenapa kamu tadi jutek sama Wakabayashi gitu sih? Dianya juga mukanya rada males gitu tuh" tanyaku, sambil mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"eh, jadi dulunya sih aku biasa aja. Terus aku pernah nyebarin gosip kalo Wakabayashi pacaran sama anak kelas 3 yang udah punya pacar. Biasa iseng. Tapi dia satu sekolah menganggap itu serius, terus dia jadi rada dikucilin deh. Emang aku tau itu aku yang salah, tapi kan awalnya cuma iseng. Aku sih udah coba minta maaf, dan katanya dia udah maafin, tapi dia tetep jutek gitu. Yaudah deh, lama – lama aku juga males. Nyesel juga sih kadang – kadang, padahal dia tuh baik. Ya, tapi mau gimana lagi deh, udah terlanjur…eh, jawab dulu dong, pertanyaan pertamaku tadi..!" katanya.

Baik deh, aku engga bisa ngelak. " yah, mungkin karena dia seorang kiper muda yang hebat?" jawabku.

"tapi kayaknya aku ngerasa lain deh. Seakan – akan kalian itu bukan sekedar hubungan antar orang-yang-ketemu-di-bandara atau antara-fans-dengan-idolanya. Aku ngerasa lain. Aku malah ngerasa kalau kalian itu sebenarnya saling suka. Kalo menurut feelingku sih hubungan kalian bakalan lanjut, dan biasanya feelingku itu tepat. Tapi kayaknya enggak mungkin ya? Masa kalian bisa jadian? Mungkin kali ini feelingku lagi rada error..hehe" katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku juga ikut tertawa, tapi dalam hati aku berpikir.

' _Seakan – akan kalian itu bukan sekedar hubungan antar orang-yang-ketemu-di-bandara atau antara-fans-dengan-idolanya. Aku ngerasa lain. Aku malah ngerasa kalau kalian itu sebenarnya saling suka…. menurut feelingku sih hubungan kalian bakalan lanjut, dan biasanya feelingku itu tepat.'_

Ya, aku memikirkan kalimat yang diucapkan sambil lalu oleh Adelaide itu. Dan itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur.

'_Aku malah ngerasa kalau kalian itu sebenarnya saling suka'_

Ya ampun, dari tadi kata – kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku.

'_dan biasanya feelingku itu tepat'_

Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?

#####

Wakabayashi POV :

Ya ampun, entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa tidur. Mataku tidak bisa terpejam. Sementara Misaki sudah terlelap dari jam 9 tadi. ' ngantuk, capek banget sih' katanya. Aku mengizinkannya untuk tidur dikamarku, sementara aku tidur di sofa. Biasa, darurat.. hehe..

Sebenarnya sih, aku udah ngantuk + capek + teler banget, hehe, tapi enggak tau kenapa, rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal hati (ceileee..). Bahasa gaulnya, galau gitu..

Aku masih kepikiran sesuatu..

Suatu perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah menghampiriku sebelumnya…

Tadi saat makan malam….

####

Author POV :

Saat makan malam..(diulang dulu yaaa…)

Misaki memperlihatkan keahlian memasaknya yang luar biasa. Dia dengan senang hati mau memasak masakan yang dalam mimpi pun Wakabayashi ga bakal mau bikin.

"ya ampun Wakabayashi, aku cuma masak _omelette aux champignons_, gampang banget kok! Cuma telor dadar pake jamur! Supnya juga sup krim biasa!" Misaki berusaha merendah.

"yaah, merendah. Rasanya luar biasa banget, apalagi namanya!" sahut Wakabayashi.

Setelah mereka makan hidangan penutup (semacam puding ala Prancis, yang rasanya juga luar biasa), mereka mengobrol. Yah biasa, masa teman yang ga ketemu selama 6 bulan ga ngobrol? Mereka awalnya sih ngobrol serius, tentang sekolah, sepakbola, nilai – nilai rapor, bahkan sistem pendidikan segala (anak SMU bukan sih?). Lama – lama mereka mulai ngaco, ngobrol ngalor – ngidul bin engga nyambung. Ketawa – ketiwi, ngakak, saling ledek, dll. Akhirnya, sampailah mereka pada topik yang paling dihindari. Cewek.

"hayoo… Misaki udah punya pacar yaaa.. cieee….selamaaat…"

"ih, apaan sih? Siapa coba yang mau jadi pacarku?" Misaki mulai membara nih.

"lah itu, si Rika siapanya kamu coba? Kalo jadi temen kayaknya terlalu romantis..(duile bahasanya)" kata Wakabayashi sambil cekikikan. Emang hobi sih, ngisengin orang.

"loh, lalu kau sama Adelaide itu apa? Kok sampe musuhan, sinis – sinisan kayak gitu? Dia mantanmu ya?" nah loh, Wakabayashi ditembak mati juga..

"cuih cuih deh, anak autis super nyebelin tukang bohong sok iseng plus jayus gitu dijadiin pacar? Jangan harap. Mending sono embat aja tuh, kayaknya dia ngefans sama kamu deh" Wakabayashi ngedumel.

"emang kenapa sih?"

"awalnya sih biasa aja. Terus pas aku gabung ke klub sepakbola, ada senior kelas 3 yang jadi manajer tim. Biasa aja kan? Nah, kakak itu deket sama aku karena dia bisa bahasa jepang dan dia juga suka banget sama sepakbola. Si sialan Adelaide itu bikin gosip kalo aku tuh pacaran sama kakak kelas itu! Yang parah, kakak kelas itu itu udah punya pacar, kapten tim basket yang terkenal karena kegantengannya. Ya udah deh, itu mah kesebar di seantero sekolah. Tiap lewat koridor, kakak kelas ngelirik sinis, bisik – bisik kayak ada makhluk menjijikkan baru lewat. Bikin stres dan semangat sekolah langsung drop. Paling parah, pas pulang sekolah, anak – anak basket nungguin di depang gerbang, mau ngeroyokin. Tiap pulang babak belur. Akhirnya setelah 2 minggu diteror, ada bantuan. Schneider sama Schester! Mereka berdua bantuin ngalahin tuh anak – anak basket. Setelah yang satu lewat, diteror lagi lewat mading sekolah. Dihina lah, dicaci – maki lah. Akhirnya Schester angkat bicara. Tau sendiri kan, kalo dia udah ngomong, cewek – cewek seantero Jerman bakalan nurut. Secara gitu, dia ngetop plus tampangnya yang oke banget. Yaudah deh, akhirnya tuh gosip reda juga. Adelaide berusaha minta maaf, tapi udah terlanjur benci. Kudamprat dia ditempat. Emang dia siapa, nyebarin gosip super asal kayak gitu! Abis kejadian itu, aku udah ga mau ngomong sama dia lagi, kecuali kalo ada urusan yang penting banget…" Wakabayashi ngomong panjang lebar. Misaki ngerti ga tuh?

"kalo gitu gantian aku ya? Aku mau nyeritain pertama kali aku ketemu Rika, biar kau nggak ngira yang enggak – enggak. Temenku yang pertama di SMU tuh Rika. Dia kebetulan sekelas waktu tes, dan dia anak yang ngasih semangat padaku pas tes masuk. 'aku belum tahu siapa namamu. Tapi kelihatannya kau anak yang baik. Semoga tesnya sukses ya!'. Aku cuma bengong. Tuh anak tau namaku aja belum, sudah ngasih semangat. Tapi ternyata kami berdua lulus, dan sekelas. Yah mulai deh kami berteman, sampe bersahabat karib walaupun baru 6 bulan ketemu. Bahasa Jepangnya luar biasa bagus, dan orangnya baik banget. Pokoknya begitu!" kata Misaki bersemangat.

"oh…" Wakabayashi cuma ngangguk – ngangguk. Ia sudah tahu, dari dulu Misaki memang gampang bergaul.

"eh, ngomong – ngomong kau dan Rika cocok tuh. Jadian aja!" sahut Misaki.

"heeh? Baru kenal sehari udah jadian? Sarap!"

"loh, ya enggak sekarang dong. 2 atau 3 bulan lagi juga bisa. hubungan jarak jauh gituuuu…"

"hiiih, ampun deh pikirannya…lagian aku enggak suka kok.." walaupun samar, tapi Misaki tetap bisa merasakan kalau Wakabayashi mengucapkannya dengan ragu – ragu. Jangan – jangan tebakannya tepat..

"masa?"

Wakabayashi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam, menatap kekosongan didepannya (gila bahasanya cuy!). tapi dengan diamnya Wakabayashi itu, Misaki sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia bangkit, dan berkata,

"baiklah, ini sudah malam, aku ingin tidur. Ngantuk, capek banget sih tadi. Tapi serius nih, aku tidur dikamarmu? Nanti kau tidur dimana dong?"

Wakabayashi terperangah. "eh, tidak apa – apa kok, tidur aja yang nyaman. Aku? Gampang, dimana aja juga bisa. makasih ya tadi makanannya, rasanya luar biasa. Selamat tidur.."

Misaki berjalan menuju kamar Wakabayashi. Tapi sebelum menutup pintu,

"Wakabayashi?" tanyanya.

"ya?" Wakabayashi menoleh.

"jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri" dan setelah mengatakan itu, Misaki menutup pintu kamar Wakabayashi.

Misaki langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, lalu duduk dipinggir kasur. Lalu iapun berbaring. Saat ia melihat foto Wakabayashi, ia berbisik pelan,

'ya, Wakabayashi. Kumohon jujurlah, dan akui perasaanmu itu"

Lalu ia jatuh kedalam alam mimpi.

###

**Naah…dengan susah payah akhirnya ni cerita rampung jugaaa…:D**

**Berminggu – minggu loh bikin cerita 19 halaman..(memalukaaan) maklum, semangat nulisnya naik turun sih..-_-"**

**Kalo yang pernah nonton Captain Tsubasa Anime pasti tau siapa Rika (bedanya kalo Rika di anime ngejar – ngejar Tsubasa, ini diganti..:D)**

**Eh, tapi kayaknya akhir ceritanya rada ngegantung ya? Rencananya sih mau dilanjutin ke cerita selanjutnya..tapi baru rencana sih..hehe :p**

**Semoga suka yaaa…!**

**Jangan lupa, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Hamburg, I'm Fallin' In Love**

**Aloha readers..! ini my first FF tauk (dan ini part 2 nya), jadi maapin ye kalo serada gaje.. yang pernah nonton anime Tsubasa pastinya tau dong, siapa Rika. Cuma, ini ditambahin dikit, hehe. Kalo dibilang pairingnya GenzoXOC kayaknya enggak juga deh, soalnya Rika juga bagian dari Captain Tsubasa kan? Ya uds, enjoy aja oke? RnR!**

**Pairing : Genzo Wakabayashi X OC**

**Disclaimer : punya Yoichi Takahashi sensei yang luarrrr…biasa**

**Warning : gaje, abal, aneh, garing, lebay, pokoknya gitu deh!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OK?**

Author POV :

Misaki berjalan menuju kamar Wakabayashi. Tapi sebelum menutup pintu,

"Wakabayashi?" tanyanya.

"ya?" Wakabayashi menoleh.

"jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri" dan setelah mengatakan itu, Misaki menutup pintu kamar Wakabayashi.

Misaki langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, lalu duduk dipinggir kasur. Lalu iapun berbaring. Saat ia melihat foto Wakabayashi, ia berbisik pelan,

'ya, Wakabayashi. Kumohon jujurlah, dan akui perasaanmu itu"

Lalu ia jatuh kedalam alam mimpi.

###

Wakabayashi POV :

Demi apapun jugaaaa…..aku galaauuu…..,

Apa sih maksud Misaki ngomong kayak gitu..?

Seriusan deh, dari tadi aku bener - bener kepikiran sama ucapannya tadi, kalimat sederhana tapi memiliki arti yang begitu dalam (ampun bahasanya -_-").

Mungkin emang iya sih, aku emang ngerasa ada yang lain pas tiap kali tatapanku beradu sama Rika. Rasanya udara jadi gerah, mukaku kayak kebakar, jantungku berdetak aneh.

Mungkin ini yang disebut orang 'perasaan jatuh cinta'..

Tapi enggak mungkin!

Mustahil namanya kalo aku langsung suka sama cewek yang baru kutemui 12 jam yang lalu..

Tapi perasaan yang aneh ini namanya apa?

Kalo aku ga tau, wajar ya, soalnya aku engga pernah ngerasa apapun kayak gini dengan semua gadis yang pernah kutemui,

Tapi yang ini? Kenapa berbeda?

Oh Tuhaaaaannn….

Aku bingung…..

Keesokan harinya…

Huaaah…aku ngantuk..

Jam berapa sekarang? Mataku yang masih setengah terbuka melihat kearah jam dinding. Aku ingat tadi malam aku baru bisa tidur jam setengah 2..tapi jam berapa sekarang? Aku melihat jarum panjang di angka 6, dan jarum pendek diantara angka 8 dan 9.

Aah, baru setengah 9, untung hari ini libur, jadi kegiatan klub sepakbolaku juga libur…

Eh, tunggu dulu..

Jam setengah 9 pagi?

Lalu Misaki?

Astaga, aku melupakan Misaki!

Aku langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur. Tapi aku lupa, aku tidur di sofa! Ya, dengan suksesnya aku terjatuh kebawah sofa, dan kepalaku dengan mulus membentur pinggiran meja.

Aduh! Sakit sekali, kawan.

Sambil mengaduh, aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Aku sikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Ampun, penampilanku luar biasa kacau! Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, aku berjalan menuju kamar tidur, niatnya sih ingin membangunkan Misaki, siapa tahu ia juga belum bangun. Tapi tiba – tiba,

_**Krompyaaang…..!**_

Aku berlari kearah dapur. Eh, ternyata Misaki sudah ada disana, menutup telinganya karena kaget.

"maaf Wakabayashi! Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan wajannya!"

Aku heran, sedang apa Misaki didapur?

"kau sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"ya bikin sarapan lah! Awalnya aku mau membangunkanmu, ingin bertanya dimana kau menyimpan telur. Eh, aku melihat kau masih tidur, pulas sekali…makanya aku engga enak ngebanguninnya. Ya sudah aku cari sendiri. Nih, udah ketemu!" jawabnya riang sambil menunjukkan wadah telur. Aku hanya melongo.

Ya ampun, aku maluuuuuuuuuuuu….sekali! masa tamu yang bikin makanan buat tuan rumah! Kau memalukan, Genzo Wakabayashi!

"eh, udah..! aku aja yang bikin sarapannya..! kau ngapain gitu, aku ga enak nih! Dari kemarin kau terus yang masak!" seruku.

"serius nih? Ya udah, aku pengen mandi dulu. Daah..!" kata Misaki.

Akhirnya aku bikin sarapan deh. Bikin telur mata sapi, menggoreng daging, memanggang roti. Saat aku membawa piring berisi telur, daging dan roti panggang, Misaki selesai mandi.

Setelah sarapan, Misaki memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan disekitar apartemenku. Awalnya mau aku temenin, tapi Misaki mengingatkanku, kalau aku belum berkemas. Jadi ceritanya nanti aku ke Prancis dulu, menginap di apartemen Misaki selama 1 malam, baru keesokan paginya berangkat ke Jepang.

"tapi serius, gak mau aku temani? Kalo ada yang nanya kamu dalam bahasa jerman gimana?" tanyaku.

"alah gampang, ngomong aja pake bahasa inggris, 'sorry I can't speak German'. Beres kan?" sahutnya ceria.

Akhirnya Misaki berangkat jalan – jalan, setelah aku memberinya kuliah singkat (taelaah..) tentang daerah sekitar sini.

Fyuuh, akhirnya aku harus berkemas juga…

-_-"

####

Misaki POV:

Tau enggak sih, sebenarnya aku jalan – jalan mau ngapain?

Aku mau cari hadiah ulang tahun untuk Wakabayashi!

Sebenernya aku pengen ngajak Rika, tapi kayaknya dia bakalan ada acara sama temennya, makanya aku enggak jadi mengajaknya.

Kira – kira aku beli apa ya?

Aku memasuki sebuah toko kecil yang kelihatan lucu. Ternyata itu toko alat tulis sekaligus toko kelontong. Yah, boleh dicoba…

Aku ingat kalau Wakabayashi senang menulis catatan harian. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membeli sebuah buku catatan. Tapi harus sesuai dengan uang yang ada dikantong dong..hehe..tadi pagi aku tukeran uang sama Wakabayashi, soalnya ga sempat ke _money changer_. Lumayan banyak sih..jadi bisa beli yang rada bagus, kalo bisa sih yang buagusss banget (tapi tetep murah ya, inget, harus iriiit..:D)!

Aku berputar – putar disekeliling toko. Keliatannya kecil dari luar ternyata tokonya besar juga..

"hei, Misakiiii…!" lho, kok kayaknya aku kenal suara itu. Aku tengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, kok enggak ada? Aku merinding. Jangan – jangan itu suara….hiii…!

"hei, Misaki! Dibelakangmu lho!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Astaga, itu Rika dan Adelaide! Mereka berjalan menghampiriku yang masih setengah bengong.

"hei, kenapa kau ada disini? Mana Wakabayashi? Masa kau sendirian saja? Tanya Rika.

"eh, .. kenapa aku ada disini? Aku mencari sesuatu. Wakabayashi tidak ikut, dia sedang berkemas untuk nanti siang. Iyaaa, aku sendirian..memangnya kau lihat aku mengobrol dengan seseorang? Lalu kalian sedang apa disini? Ingin membeli sesuatu juga?" jawabku.

"Adelaide berkata ia akan menunjukkan toko terunik didaerah sini. Aku ikut saja, eh, ternyata tokonya lucu banget. Lihat, aku sudah menemukan ini!" ujarnya bersemangat sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku catatan bersampul kulit (asli atau imitasi? :p) berwarna putih yang bagus, sebuah bingkai foto, dan sebuah pensil mekanik imut berwarna putih (lagi, Rika memang suka warna putih), dan biru muda.

Kayaknya buku catatan itu bagus juga kalau aku berikan ke Wakabayashi.

"hei hei, dimana kau menemukan buku catatan itu? Aku juga ingin beli!" seruku.

"itu, di rak sebelah sana." Ujarnya.

Aku segera menuju kesana. Di rak tersebut aku melihat buku catatan aneka rupa yang imut + lucu. Tapi tatapanku segera tertuju pada sebuah buku catatan berwarna coklat bergradasi yang unik, soalnya kesannya kayak buku antik gitu deh. Kulihat harganya, semoga tidak mengecewakan (hehe, harus irit!). ternyata, harganya pun enggak terlalu mahal. Ya sudah, ini saja deh.

"hei, buat apa kau beli buku catatan itu? Bukannya kau tidak terlalu suka menulis?" tanya Rika heran.

"bukan buatku, buat Wakabayashi. Beberapa hari yang lalu (tepatnya tanggal 7 Desember) ia berulang tahun, dan aku tidak enak jika tidak memberinya kado. Walaupun biasanya ia tidak terbiasa menerima hadiah sih.." jawabku.

"eh, aku juga boleh beli hadiah buat Wakabayashi ya?"

Sebelum aku menjawab, Rika sudah melesat kearah lain. Aku dan Adelaide Cuma bisa geleng – geleng kepala. Saat aku mau membayar dikasir, aku ingat aku enggak bisa bahasa jerman. Jadi, aku minta bantuan Adelaide deh..hehe…

Saat aku sudah selesai membayar, Rika datang dan ikut meminta bantuan Adelaide, karena Rika juga ga bisa bahasa jerman. Aku lihat sekilas dia membeli apa untuk Wakabayashi. Ia membeli sebuah cangkir.

Lho, sebuah cangkir?

Aku dan Rika keluar toko dengan membawa bungkusan. Untung tokonya mau ngebungkusin kadonya, jadi kami ga usah ribet lagi ngebungkus kado.

Aku lihat jam tanganku. Nah lho, sudah jam 12?

"eh, Misaki, aku pulang dulu. Soalnya jam 1 udah harus ke apartemen Wakabayashi kan?"

"yup, dadah kalau begitu.." sahutku sambil melambaikan tangan. Rika dan Adelaide berjalan kearah yang berlawanan. Saat diperjalanan, aku melewati sebuah taman yang bagus sekali. Makanya, aku duduk dulu sambil istirahat sebentar.

Aku lihat lagi jamku. Ya ampuuun, sudah jam setengah 1!

Aku berlari menuju apartemen Wakabayashi.

Kenapa?

Yang pertama aku takut telat. Yang kedua..

Karena dari tadi perutku sudah bernyanyi rock karena minta diisi, alias laper gitu…hehe…

######

Rika POV :

Aduh, dari tadi Adelaide bawel sekali sih..!

"eh, Rika, kau ngasih kado apa sih buat Wakabayashi? Aku penasaran banget!" tanyanya sedari tadi.

"kan tadi juga udah lihat kan? Cangkir!" jawabku.

"ya masa cangkir polos doang? Ga mungkin! Maksudku tuh cangkir kayak gimana, warnanya apa, ada gambar apa? Gituuu.."

"cangkirnya warna coklat, ada tulisan 'Choco!', sama ada gambar cokelat (makanan yang rasanya manis itu lho!).. kayaknya Wakabayashi suka warna coklat, makanya aku beliin yang itu.."

"terus, kenapa kau beliin kado buat Wakabayashi?"

Deg. Enggak tahu kenapa, kok rasanya aneh ya…

"y..ya enggak kenapa – kenapa sih..Cuma kayaknya aku perlu ngasih kado aja gitu.." aku berusaha menjawab. Kok kayaknya susaaaahh….banget jawab pertanyaan kayak gini.

"ooh…"

Enggak tahu kenapa, aku merasa ada lain dalam suara Adelaide saat ia ber – oh tadi..

Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?

#####

Wakabayashi POV :

Setelah makan siang yang lumayan berhasil tadi (haha, aku bikin udangnya agak gosong, tenaaang, cuma agak kok! *mencurigakan*), aku dan Misaki tinggal menunggu Rika datang, terus langsung menuju bandara. Waduh, kalau dia tidak cepat datang..

_Tok tok tok.._

Nah, semoga itu dia..

Aku bangkit untuk membuka pintu. Saat aku membuka pintu, benar. Yang kami tunggu dari tadi sudah datang. Tapi, lagi – lagi aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh itu lagi.

"hai, Wakabayashi" sapanya riang.

Aku tersenyum (lebih tepatnya mencoba tersenyum) dan mengajaknya masuk.

"hei..!" sapa Misaki kepadanya.

"sapaan macam apa itu? Nyapa orang tuh yang bener dong Misaki. Pake 'halo' atau 'hai' gitu!" cerocosnya. Misaki hanya nyengir mendengar kritik itu.

"kalian sudah menunggu dari tadi ya? Maaf ya, tadi lama perpisahannya sama Adelaide .. hehe.. wajar lah, aku bakal lama banget gak ketemu sama dia. Oh iya!" ia langsung merogoh tasnya. Ada apa?

Dia mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang sudah terbungkus kertas padaku.

Sebuah kado?

"kata Misaki beberapa hari yang lalu kau ulang tahun kan? Selamat ulang tahun!" ujarnya ceria.

"eh iyaa..! aku juga lupa! Nih Wakabayashi, selamat ulang tahun juga!" kata Misaki sambil ikut – ikutan mengulurkan kado kepadaku.

Sumpah, aku speechless sekaligus terharu. Misaki masih ingat ulang tahunku! Tapi Rika?

"e..eh..makasih banyak.." aku enggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi selain terima kasih. Grogi + seneng + bahagia + terharu + heran + malu + speechless + perasaan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan campur jadi satu!

Aku penasaran sih, tapi nanti saja ah, aku bukanya…

"eh, ayo, kita berangkat! Sudah jam berapa tuh!" sahut Rika.

Eh, iya, aku malah lupa. Aku segera memasukkan kado itu kedalam koper. lalu mengikuti mereka keluar apartemen. Kukunci kamar, lalu segera kuikuti mereka berdua. Mereka berdua menghujaniku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan seperti 'sudah tak ada api yang menyala kan?, atau 'yakin kau sudah mengunci segala yang perlu dikunci?'. Yah pertanyaan sejenis itulah..

Setelah sampai dibandara, kami segera melakukan rutinitas yang biasa ada dibandara (enggak usah dijelasin ya, bakalan paleng soalnya, & emang writernya males ngejelasinnya :P ). Akhirnya kami pun terbang menuju Prancis….

####

Author POV :

(sori ya, kawan – kawan para readers…writer gak bisa ngejelasin semua yang mereka lakuin di Prancis. Ringkasannya aja cukup yaa… maaf banget nih!)

Setelah sampai di Prancis, ya mereka pulang ke rumah masing – masing dong. Wakabayashi ikut Misaki ke rumahnya, sementara Rika balik kerumahnya. Mereka nyampe Prancis sekitar jam 5. Malamnya, Rika mengundang Misaki dan Wakabayashi makan malam dirumahnya. Setelah itu, ya Misaki dan Wakabayashi pulang. Sesampainya dirumah, mereka mengobrol dengan ayah Misaki sampai jam 9, lalu tidur. Besok paginya, Misaki mengajak Wakabayashi jalan – jalan keliling Paris, dengan guide tambahan yaitu nona Erika Delberroux. Mereka muter – muter Istana Versailles, lihat Eiffel, ke Museum Louvre, mampir ke Arc De Triomphe, menyusuri Champs Elyssee, memandangi Notre Dame, dan mengunjungi tempat – tempat lain yang gak kalah luar biasa. Mereka jalan – jalan dari jam 9 pagi, jam setengah 1 makan siang, lalu lanjut jalan – jalan sampai jam 3. Abis itu, Wakabayashi, Misaki dan ayahnya bersiap – siap, soalnya mereka naik penerbangan sore alias jam 5 sore. Rika ikut mengantar juga kok.

###

Wakabayashi POV :

Akhirnya sampai juga dibandara. Huft..

Jepang, aku datang! Siap – siap untuk menyambut SGGK ini yaaaa…

Haha..

Entah kenapa, dari tadi tatapanku selalu mengarah padanya..aduh, galau lagi deh.. -_-"

Dari tadi, ia mengobrol dengan Misaki. Sepertinya seru sekali ya, tapi aku mau gabung agak enggak enak. Gimana gitu deh. Ya sudah, aku hanya terdiam, memandangi tali sepatuku.

"_**Penumpang pesawat Boeing 737-400 tujuan Tokyo, Jepang, diharap memasuki Waiting Room. Ladies and Gentleman, passenger of Boeing 737…" **_

Akhirnya datang juga. Aku meraih koperku dan akan menyeretnya saat kudengar ia memanggilku. Ia tersenyum lebar, tapi kulihat matanya agak aneh. Seperti berkaca – kaca. Kenapa ya? Apa dia sedih Misaki pergi ke Jepang?

"aku benar – benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu Wakabayashi. Sangat senang." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aku menyambut tangannya, dan kami berjabat tangan. Setelah beberapa saat, ia melepaskan pegangannya. Aku merasa aneh saat ia memegang tanganku, tapi lebih aneh lagi saat ia melepaskannya. Seperti….

Terasa ada yang hilang.

"sampai jumpa, Rika – chan." Sahutku pelan. Ia mendengarnya, dan hanya tersenyum kecil.

Saat aku berjalan meninggalkannya..

"Wakabayashi.." aku menoleh.

"ya?" tanyaku.

"aku…aku benar – benar berharap suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi.." ujarnya pelan.

Aku terpana. Bingung. Heran. Mukaku terasa terbakar. Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi, menghunjam hatiku dengan keras sekali.

"Rika – chan.." sahutku.

"hmm?"

"aku….aku..juga berharap begitu" astaga, aku benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang kuucapkan! Mulutku terasa mempunyai otak sendiri! Ampun, aku malu sekali! Rika dan aku sama – sama kaget mendengar kalimat tadi. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum, sementara aku bengong. Ya sudah, dengan perasaan aneh, aku berlalu dari hadapannya.

Di dalam pesawat…..

"hei, Misaki.." kataku.

"hmm? Ada apa?" tanyanya, sambil menoleh kepadaku. Ia sudah setengah tidur, dan pesawat sudah setengah jam tinggal landas.

"Rika kayaknya sedih banget ya, berpisah denganmu? Tadi matanya sampai berkaca – kaca begitu.."

"hah? Berkaca – kaca? Emang Rika tadi nangis ya? Aku hampir 1 tahun berteman dengannya, baru sekali melihat dia menangis. Rika tuh orangnya kalo punya masalah dipendam sendiri, kalau nangis sendiri. Serius tadi Rika nangis?" tanyanya kaget.

"e..eh, enggak, kayaknya aku aja yang salah lihat deh. Maaf ya Misaki, mengganggu tidurmu.." kataku gugup.

"hoaahmm, baiklah, selamat tidur.." jawabnya. Ampun, dia langsung tertidur!

Nah loh, sekarang aku yang merasa aneh..

Tadi Rika kenapa menangis ya? Aku berani sumpah kalo tadi matanya udah berkaca – kaca banget, tinggal nunggu airmatanya turun.

Tapi kenapa ia menangis?

Padahal biasanya tidak..

Akhirnya aku tidur dengan rasa heran…

####

**Akhir ceritanya ngegantung banget ya? Sori sori sori nih. Abis rencananya author pengen bikin lanjutannya di cerita yang selanjutnya. Tapi inget, baru RENCANA loh.**

**Akhir kata, REVIEW!**


End file.
